


How the Dogs + Eddie React to you Dancing Up On Them at the Strip Club

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [40]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: requested by anon on tumblr!!!!!! :>





	How the Dogs + Eddie React to you Dancing Up On Them at the Strip Club

**mr. brown:**

  * gets SUUUUPER giggly and flustered
  * he’s fucking starstruck lmAadkja like. his eyes are all over you
  * he doesn’t know where to look but he has NO PROBLEMO eyeing up your body. in fact, he probably doesn’t even realise how much he’s staring at you
  * he wants to put his hands over you but unless you give him permission this sweet boy won’t do a thing but admire you
  * fucking. cheshire. grin. EAR TO EAR BITCHHHH
  * looking at the other guys and chuckling-- _“guys, look, she’s dancing up on me, look!!!”_
  * he probably falls in love with you sorrynotsorry
  * gives you his entire life savings as a tip bc he is now a man in love



**mr. orange:**

  * mateeee he gets SO. INTO IT
  * eyeing you up and not even trying to be subtle about it
  * deffo gets a semi from dancing back against you
  * he gets sooooo lost watching your body jdklsajdklasjda
  * two words: hot and bothered
  * also, dirty talk. he can’t help but growl in your ear-- _“so fuckin’ sexy. yeah, keep dancin’ up on me like that, mm”_
  * if you’re into it you two probably end up going someplace more private and hooking up lolol
  * you guys deffo meet up again sometime for drinks and more **cough** dancing............. aldjlksjdlak
  * slips you a generous tip at the end of the night and makes it a regular thing. like he’ll give you the same amount every time he sees you heheh



**mr. blonde:**

  * this guyyyyy. his hands will be ALL OVER YOU he has no shame
  * like caressing your body
  * admiring it too with that sliiiight squint YOU KNOW THE SQUINT IM TALKING ABOUT AND ITS SEXY AS FUCK
  * hushed whispering in your ear-- _“you like that, sweetheart? you want more? i know i fuckin’ do”_
  * when he’s had enough he’ll collapse back in his seat and light a ciggy, patting his lap for you to join him if you’d like to ;---)))))))))
  * if you do he’ll go further, teasing you and getting a hard on beneath you wehehehehh. might even take you into the bathroom and make you suck him off 
  * the type to stick twenty bucks between your tits



**mr. pink:**

  * oh god he gets so fucking flustered bless his little cotton socks asdjlkas
  * he doesn’t KNOW where to look bc he doesn’t wanna disrespect you
  * but also he’s desperate to eye you up bc he thinks you’re hot
  * probably starts rambling halfway through-- _“you see, uh, i don’t wanna seem like i’m bein’ rude, ‘cause you’re really beautiful, i just don’t want to overstep my, uh, boundaries-- shit, you look good”_
  * you have to convince him that it’s fineee
  * he’s just anxious ok
  * maybe if he’s drunk he’ll place a tentative hand on your waist
  * he’ll probably think about it when he’s alone and get a boner and then angrily mutter at himself for it lmAo
  * he’s shy and stubborn about tipping i know, but he TIPS YOU so **FEEL FUCKING SPECIAL BITCH**
  * also. the other guys definitely fucking whistle and jeer at him, poor bastard



**mr. white:**

  * frowning and admiring your body
  * you can tell he’s undressing you with his eyes but he’s still fucking respectful at the same time
  * a sultry smile as he watches you-- _“look at you, aren’t you fuckin’ gorgeous, girl? look at that beautiful body”_
  * defffooooo caresses your bod as you dance
  * honestly he just wants to ram you up against a wall and make out with you right then and there. mmmm
  * but he’s a gentleman he ain’t gonna just DO THAT
  * he’s so daddy™ in his facial expression. you know what i mean
  * gently rubs your hips and waist as you dance up on him
  * it’s so passionate and sensual
  * offers to buy you a drink some other time then gives you approximately 238098239402 dollars. lol jk but he tips you soooo generously whether you LIKE IT OR NOT bc he is a **GENEROUS MAN**



**nice guy eddie:**

  * smirks all impressed and excited
  * gets his hands on you STRAIGHT AWAY
  * his eyes are all over you, probably on your tits mostly
  * eye contact. but his eyes are half-lidded bc he’s deffo very turned on
  * like he’ll probably get a raging boner right then & there
  * he doesn’t care that the other guys are 100% watching. in fact, he uses it as an excuse to show off-- “you fuckin’ perverts, lookin’ at my girl here. she’s mine, alright?”
  * is NOT afraid to grab your tits lololol
  * or he’ll pretend to boobsqueeze (like hovering his hands over your tits and pretending to squeeze em) and grin at the guys. sidenote: brown finds this way too funny and almost falls out his seat laughing
  * gives you at least a hundred bucks for the trouble and if he returns to the strip club, he definitely makes sure to find you ;)))))




End file.
